Fight against time
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot Story-When someone needs help, what we do? We help and Maxine did it to a certain Vilain.


_Rated** K+**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats only the OC and the Plot!_

* * *

_Alright, folks... what happens when someone is in trouble? Well we try to help, and that happened with Maxine... but this someone is the enemy._

_Read to discover folks!_

* * *

**Fight against time**

It is a sunny day in the region where the Cats Lair is located, and as is normal everyone works in its maintenance, since repairing some engines, checking the reserves of Thundrilium, checking the armament or cleaning the place.

Maxine also assists in repairing vehicle engines when Lion-O appears, "Do you mind making supplies and food for the Cats Lair?" She cleans her hands, "No problem, I've been checking the Thundertank and my Jeep." He looks at Panthro, "he's been checking the weaponry of the Thunderclaw and the Feliner!" Informs Maxine, then adds, "I also checked the first-aid bags, everything is in order." Lion-O is pleased, "what would become of us if you were not with us, Maxine." She replies, "Well you had to fend yourselves," He laughs, "It's true!" Maxine just says, "and since everything is in order, I will take care of what you ask, do you have the list?" He delivers a paper, and Maxine starts to see what's written, "All right, I'll take my Jeep." Lion-O just says, "I know you love going to supply." She replies, "I want to make sure you eat in conditions, not to mention that I love shopping!" Lion-O knows that she knows how to do it, without spending too many resources, and what it brings has good quality.

"You are incredible, Lion-O!" He just smiles, "I know I can count on you, Maxine!" She notices it's not too dirty, "I won't waste any time changing my clothes, I'll go anyway!" She was wearing the usual fitness suit, but her leg was carrying her sheath with the usual machete, just to prevent trouble.

The young Lord notices this, "If anything happens, contact us, and don't rush!" She waves, "rest assured." She grabs the ThunderJeep, and leaves directly to the village of the Robear Berbills.

Panthro saw her go, "She went to get a supply of food and material?" Questions, Lion-O waves, "Yup... She likes to taste the ingredients she wants to bring, and that makes her a good cook and as she says, nutritionist! " Panthro only laughs, "she's just like that, always taken care of our food." But he's restless, "I've got a bad feeling, Lion-O!" The young Leader only says, "If there is anything, she communicates with us!" And they both saw the Jeep moving away from the lair.

On the other hand, Maxine is enjoying the driving, has a piece of soft music playing, it helps her to relax.

When she arrives at the village of the Robear-Berbills, one of them welcomes her, "Good Morning Maxine." She leaves the Jeep, "Hello Good Morning, Robear Belle, is everything okay?" She lets out a sigh, Maxine notes soon, "is something wrong?" Questions, Belle look at her, "the Lunatacks... are preparing something, do not bother us but we fear for our lives! " Maxine is pensive, "supposedly it was supposed to be a quiet day, Belle, but I will contact my friends as soon as possible!" Robear-Belle is more relieved, "Thank you, Maxine."

So she notices the list on Maxine's hand, "Did you come here to do the usual supplies?" The human girl responds, "Yes, you have the list here if I have the chance to try the ingredients." Belle is radiant with what she has just heard and forwards Maxine to where she wants.

Maxine tastes every piece of the ingredients, "very good if it does not cause you any trouble could prepare the usual quantity? Then I'll come by to fetch it, I need to get some meat from Willa. " Belle replies, "You can go quietly, Maxine!" The human girl comes out of there going straight to the Tree Top Kingdom to get a little meat supply, but she wants to pay Willa.

But knows that Willa will not accept the payment, for a reason, she trained and continues to train her warriors in the martial arts.

Willa, as she does not use currency, prefers to make direct exchanges, so it was agreed that the payment would be a little bit of game meat, although she was reticent she accepted Willa's terms.

Maxine continues to drive her Jeep, and when sees Chilla's familiar vehicle, "strange... What is Chilla doing here? " Think, and notice that she brings company, Alluro, Maxine doesn't like him at all, he uses hypnosis as a weapon of combat against those who face him, which causes her the creeps.

So decides to follow them from afar, trying to be very discreet, and follows them for a while, even notices that the two land behind a hill.

So decides to communicate with the Thundercats, warning them that the Lunatacks are preparing some troubles, and refers to what Robear-Belle told her, and says that she will look at what they are preparing.

She parks her Jeep, in a well-hidden place, between the trees, so it's not found by the enemy.

She's sneaking out of the vehicle, going slowly down the hill, wants to see what's really going on, and what they're up to.

When reaches her destination, hide behind a tree, starting to see what's going on... does not believe what she sees, Alluro has managed to hypnotize Mumm-Ra, "Drat… double drat... some allies he has! He is too powerful to let himself be bewitching in this way, there is something that is not right! " She can hear part of the conversation, apparently they led the mummy to believe that they had found something to destroy the Thundercats, but after all, it was a lie, he had been ambushed by Alluro, "each has what it deserves!" Think for herself.

When heard the intentions of the two, starts to worry, "if the third Earth falls into the hands of the Lunatacks things can get very ugly!" She knows if the Lunatacks work together, no one can stand against them!

She feels her friends approaching, "What's Up, Maxine?" Question Lion-O, "Look over there!" Points Maxine.

Lion-O does not want to believe, Mumm-Ra at the mercy of the Lunatacks? He notices Maxine who continues to watch the action unfold, seeing her worried, "If these guys get what they want... We are lost! " Tygra also saw the same, "Maxine, you're exaggerating!" She replies, "I'm not Tygra, if the Lunatacks work together, we can say goodbye to our hard work!" Lion-O knows she's right, they can be worse than Mumm-Ra, if they work together, "I'd rather fight Mumm-Ra than these guys! They cause me chills! " They know that Maxine hates handlers and lying cowards, and if she could, would give them a lesson in manners.

All the three continue to observe what the two Lunatacks are doing to their rival, "I can't see this!" Lion-O sees Maxine's emotions to the flower of the skin, "he's got what he deserves!" When heard Tygra saying that, "Oh really? What if it was you in his place? " Lion-O knows she's hit a weak spot, "he may be our enemy, but he doesn't deserve this! It's two against one. " Tygra knows, shouldn't have said that, "I got you sad, Maxine!" She sighs, "you know him better than I do, it's normal that you say that!" Lion-O notes, "We are Thundercats, and we are not equal to our enemy.

What do you want to do? " She replies, "I'm going to save Mumm-Ra." And sneaks down the hill, without attracting much attention from the enemy, the two friends did their part.

Maxine manages to get to Mumm-Ra who is in his basic form, look at him noticing that is conscious, makes him sign to be silent, "Shhh... Be quiet! " And she grabs it, putting it on the shoulder, and sees his weapon of choice, the Sword of Plundarr, grabs it by putting it next to her Machete.

Chilla notices Maxine, "don't even think about escaping with him, human!" And she throws ice, the human girl even with the extra weight manages to escape, then laid Mumm-Ra gently on the ground, "stay here." He waves.

Maxine goes straight to the villain taking the machete, "You're a coward, attacking someone that can't defend, Chilla!" The other laughs, "It's brave of you to face me alone!" Maxine starts evaluating Chilla, knows she has to avoid her icy breath, "I'm not alone... And Chilla, you are a lying coward without a spine of moral! " She sees that the human has a strange knife in her hand, and Plundarr's sword stuck in her leg!, "You are a weak human." The other raises her brow, "maybe... But I'm smarter! " And evaluates the opponent, "Why don't you attack me? I'm not as weak as Mumm-Ra! And I bet you don't even know how to fight without using your icy breath! " The other begins to cast her breath over Maxine, who continues to avoid it with agility.

Chilla forms a sword of ice, and starts to fight, breaking Maxine's Machete,_ "shit..." _She thinks, "You shouldn't have provoked me!" Notes Chilla, who hits Maxine in the stomach and face, but the wounds are slight, "I'm not totally unarmed, Chilla!" And remove the Sword of Mumm-Ra strapped in her leg, and as soon as it removes it acquires its true shape, has two blades, "with this one, you don't play!" And advances on Chilla, attacking her valiantly, and even measures strength, "not bad for a human!" Praises, Maxine just says, "The same thing I say about you, Chilla." And the two continue to fight, Maxine is a little shorter than Chilla, but she can have more strength than her.

Mumm-Ra watches the human girl using his sword, _"She handles well my sword."_ Think, and still hear the conversation of the two;

"You must have been a good warrior in your time, human!" Says Chilla, Maxine replies, "I was a Firefighter and Paramedic!" The other raises a brow, "However, you fight well." Maxine just says, "are we fighting or talking?" Chilla swallowed.

An idea arises in the mind of Maxine, by the corner of the eye sees Alluro trying to launch his Orb to try to hypnotize the two friends, so she starts guiding Chilla to the path of her friends and Alluro. The two villains don't realize what Maxine's up to, she counts Chilla to get enough fight hand to hand, and start throwing her icy breath over her, and in fact, the human girl is right... The villain is tired of fighting.

"This will end here, human!" Maxine smiles, _"perfect!"_ Think.

Lion-O and Tygra also fight against Alluro, avoiding the hypnotist orb, if it hits them with that, is the end, and by the corner of the eye see Maxine put Chilla in their direction, Lion-O notices soon, and goes in her game.

When Chilla shoots her icy breath, Maxine moves away once more, and Lion-O does the same thing, the breath hits Alluro, leaving it frosty and Chilla gets hypnotized.

"That was good, Maxine." She says, "You understood my tactics, I had to take the risk!" And with the sword of Mumm-Ra, break the Orb that was above the mummy's head, and put the sword in the proper place, "I think this is enough, to end the hypnosis!" Then just says, "He saw me fighting, but couldn't intervene." And starts checking out the mummy, "he's weak, spent a lot of time, fighting Alluro's hypnosis, he can't get back, by himself!" Lion-O looks at the mummy, "What do you intend to do then?" She closes her eyes, "He saved my life when I made that expedition, it's time to repay the gesture." Lion-O puts a hand on her shoulder, "You're a real Thundercat, Maxine." She looks at Tygra and to Lion-O, "I am a simple human, who has no powers, or feline capacities like yours, but gives much to do to the enemies." And then it just says, "and you didn't even need to use the Eye of Thundera to call the others!"

Tygra looks up, "Well, I think you spoke too soon." Maxine and Lion-O look up seeing Sky tomb, the Lunatacks ship, the young leader orders, "Maxine, take Mumm-Ra to a safe place, we can hold the rest of the Lunatacks!" When she is to talk, "but Lion-O, and you?" He looks at the sword, "I will call the others! Maxine, Help those who need it most! " She looks at them, "God help you!" She feels that can carry Mumm-Ra by asking, "Can you walk?" He tries to stand up, but he's too weak, "Lean on me, we have to get out of here as soon as possible!" He just says, "your friends..." She just says, "Don't worry, they're going to take care of them!" And put Mumm-Ra's arm on her, starting to walk.

Red-Eye sees the girl escaping with Mumm-Ra and goes on her tail and manages to get to both, Maxine sits the debilitated mummy, and wields the sword, which once again takes its true form, "Get out of my way, Red-Eye!" He crosses his arms, "why human?" She looks him in the eye, " A life needs to be saved, so stay back!" He notices that she is not for jokes, as well as her handling the sword, has a different way of doing it, "if you don't want to end up without your head, get out of my way!" He advances, but Maxine maintains her position, _"He won't do what he wants!"_ He notices that she's in a very strange pose, it looks like she's measuring him, "I know you're a weight opponent, Red-Eye and the smartest of all Lunatacks, but don't test my patience!" He launches a flying disk, which is readily shattered by Maxine, "You have good reflexes, human... No wonder Chilla failed! " Maxine gets a glow in her eyes, finally managed to find a weakness in Red-Eye, his sensitive eyes, and exposed stomach.

_"It's time to explore the weaknesses of this guy!"_ With a precise movement, throw sand in his eyes, blinding him for a moment, and give him a precise punch in the stomach, leaving him to wriggle in pain!

She picks up Mumm-Ra, "Hold on to me before that guy recovers." He does exactly what the girl tells him, climbs to Maxine's back, she takes him in piggy style.

She manages to climb up the hill very quickly before the other Lunatacks notices the two, then she arrives at the Jeep, sitting the mummy in the front seat, "Hold on Mumm-Ra!" And put on the seatbelt, and recline the seat, "How do you feel?" He grabs her hand, "weak." She just says, "Try to hold on a little longer, you'll be in your sarcophagus in less than nothing!" He caresses her face, "You could have left me there." She just tells him, "nonsense your hard head, you may be the worst person on the third Earth, but you had to be rescued.

Those Lunatacks are treachery, and they wanted to rule this planet that is our home! " He kisses her hand, "Maxine..." She just says, "Thanks for the gesture, but now we have to get you out of here." And cover him with a blanket, "settle down!" He's relaxed, seeing that Maxine puts a Pen in one of the grooves in the front of him, starting to hear soft music coming out of the Jeep's speakers.

Then she comes out of there with all the gas, "Pedal To the medal!" And accelerates, even more, she wants to get to the Black pyramid as soon as possible!

He watches her drive the Jeep, looks like she does everything naturally, but looks that she drives fast until he hears her say, "Hang on, you infernal Mummy! You have to teach the Lunatacks a lesson! " She doesn't notice but her stomach wound is bleeding a lot, and when she sees, _"shit... I always thought it was superficial! Soon I'll have time to take care of myself! First is him."_ Times to times check out Mumm-Ra, who touches her leg to make sure everything's okay.

In a matter of time, she was in the place of the pyramid, getting traction at 4 wheels, _"Panthro you did exactly as I asked."_ And drive to the pyramid without a problem_, "remember... That I will give you the best night of your life! "_ Think for herself.

She carries Mumm-Ra to the entrance of the pyramid, and a door appears, enters, going to the room where the cauldron and sarcophagus are located, Ma-Mutt appears in front of her, "Nice doggy, help me with your owner." The dog leads her to the sarcophagus, "You're a good dog." Ma-Mutt helps Maxine put Mumm-Ra inside the sarcophagus, "I'll stay here and watch your rest, there will be no Lunatack to attack you." He beckons, the lid of the same closes, and the villain falls asleep, to regain energies, "Thank you doggie, you just saved your owner." And sits next to the sarcophagus, "now it's time to take care of me and watch over your owner." Ma-Mutt notices that she bleeds from the wound of her abdominals, and starts licking her blood, "Oh! But you don't have to... Go to my vehicle, and bring me a box that's there, the window is open, but don't destroy my Jeep. " She knows that Mumm-Ra's dog is very clever, and does exactly what she asks, brings her the first aid box, and when she sees it, "thank heavens." The dog gives her the box, Maxine cuddles him, "All right if I had a biscuit I'd give it to you as a reward." Then open the box, taking a little gauze, and clean the wound, then see a needle and thread, "well... This is going to hurt! " Mumbles to herself.

After sticking the needle, it starts to suture the wound, closing the eyes due to the pain, "just a little longer." At the end of ten agonizing minutes, she finishes, Ma-Mutt licks her face, "Thank you for being here." And then cover the wound with gauze and duct tape, moments later wipe the face with a damp compress, finally...

"Everything is in order." And communicates with his friends, and is relieved to hear that they've been able to beat the Lunatacks, so think, _"They're very treacherous, how did they manage to get the best of Mumm-Ra? Frankly, I don't care!_

_I give thanks to God that my friends are safe! "_ So sleep hits the girl who falls asleep next to the sarcophagus, Ma-Mutt lays its head on Maxine's lap, guarding them both.

In the Cats Lair

"Does Maxine still take long?" Question Panthro, Lion-O replies, "Don't worry, she's fine." Cheetara just says, "she now faces Mumm-Ra as if he were a victim, Panthro, is making sure everything is okay with him!" The panther just says, "I'm not worried about her, I'm just afraid he'll hurt her!" Linx-O hears saying, "He's not going to try anything against her right now, so stay calm!"

Lion-O just says, "Maxine, helped a lot of humans in her time, and here she does the same thing, helps those who need it the most, even if it's the enemy, for her they're all alike!" Panthro smiles, "I'm very proud of her." Lion-O adds, "It's better to have Mumm-Ra as an enemy than the Lunatacks, we know how that Mummy thinks." Everyone agrees.

In the Black Pyramid

1 hour passes, Maxine sleeps in good sleep, Ma-Mutt notices that the lid of the sarcophagus opens, and goes to its owner, who is better, "my faithful mutt, you are here." The dog starts barking, so he sees, Maxine sleeps next to the sarcophagus, "The human never left me!" The dog barks, laying his head in Maxine's stomach, and he notices that she has a bandage on her abdominals and next to her a first aid box.

Apparently, she's fine, for she's sleeping serenely, "what she has done to deserve your respect, Ma-Mutt?" And see that she has his sword in her leg sheath, "She kept my sword."

Maxine awakens, Ma-Mutt is at her side, "So, you were watching over me and your owner?" She hears, "watch over us?!" She looks up seeing, Mumm-Ra more or less recovered, "I see you're doing much better." Says, and gets up, feeling some dizziness, staring at the bloody bandage, "I have to sit down if you don't mind." Then deep breaths, the villain looks at her noticing in her dressing, "You're bleeding!" She looks at her abs, "This will pass, don't worry! I just need to change the dressing. "

Mumm-Ra, grab the box giving it to her, Maxine starts taking the bandage off, then he sees, "you've sutured your wound." She waves, "Yes, I thought it was superficial, then I saw it was a bit deep." Then start cleaning the wound, putting a disinfectant solution and put new gauze, with adhesive. " Okay, it's clean. " Then pulls out of her sheath, the Sword of Plundarr, "sorry if..." And give him the sword, "It saved my life and yours." He accepts it by placing it in the proper place.

Then pets Ma-Mutt, he licks her hand all satisfied, "You got a good dog here, he helped me put you in the sarcophagus." Mumm-Ra sits beside her, staring at her in her greened eyes, "Why did you save me, knowing that I am the enemy?" She sighs, "I could not leave you there at the mercy of Alluro." He notices Maxine's emotions, says nothing, "you helped me in the past, you saved my life." Then adds, "so we're even!" And get up, "I'm leaving, I don't want to abuse your hospitality anymore." He sees the girl walk away, "Rest, then teach the Lunatacks a lesson!" Shortly afterward she disappears into the darkness of the pyramid, going to her Jeep.

In a matter of minutes, Maxine goes to the Tree-Top-Kingdom to get the meat supply, and then to the village of the Robear-Berbills, to get the rest of the things.

Finally arrives at the lair, seeing Lion-O and Panthro waiting , "You are in one piece!" She embraces Panthro, "Yes, thank God!" Lion-O notices that she has managed to get the material and the food for the whole month, "after all this you still managed to get all our supplies." She waves, "yes."

The remaining Thundercats appear, "You're fine, Maxine, Mumm-Ra didn't try anything against you!" She just says, "guys... Take it easy, first, you have to unload all this! " The Thunderkittens just say, "We lost the best part of the fight!" She just says, "I know, but you had to stay here." Tygra just says to the two, "let Maxine treat her wounds, you will help unload everything." ' Kat just says, ' If we're going to hear how it was, we'll do it willingly! ' Tygra forwards Maxine to the infirmary, he has to see the wounds.

Lion-O goes with both, "Maxine you were amazing there." She smiles, "I did all I could to do my best!" Tygra remembers something, "you handled Mumm-Ra's sword with an incredible dexterity!" Indeed it is true, the Sword Plundarr was easy to handle, but could not do what Mumm-Ra did with it, the vortices of fire, Maxine recognizes this, "It was light and similar to some spears with which I learned to fight."

Tygra asks, "Why did you help Mumm-Ra?" She replies, "He manages to be a formidable opponent, and is more straight than the Lunatacks! Not to mention that we know the way he thinks. " Then looks at Lion-O, "He saved my life in many ways!" Lion-O is intrigued, "What do you mean? I know he saved you at that time, but I have no knowledge of him saving you more often! " She puts her hand on the young Lord's shoulder, "Lion-O, besides you, he gave me a reason to become an excellent opponent, keeping my head occupied with healthy things!" Lion-O sees that Maxine is right, Mumm-Ra helps them make it more efficient, "your words are wise Maxine!" Then she just says, "I at that moment had to see him as a victim who needed to be bailed out, my paramedic instincts spoke louder." Lion-O puts his hand on Maxine's chest, "You have a heart of a Thundercat, you help those who need it most, and you have not looked at the fact that Mumm-Ra is the enemy, after all, you do not make distinctions when you save someone!" She waves, "I did the same a long time ago." Listen to Lion-O say.

The girl only says, "Mumm-Ra will always be like this, it will never change, but we'll be here to stand up to him at any time."

Tygra got to know even better Maxine, is someone who has a very strict code, similar to the Thundercats, and who likes to help others without looking at the consequences, Maxine is someone with very good intimate, and despite being a simple human, is a Thundercat of Soul and heart, willing to everything so that things go smoothly.

He examines the wound on her abs, decides to remove the stitches, to clean the wound better, she doesn't even move, letting him handle everything, finally, he says with a naughty smile, "No sex for Today, Maxine, Panthro will have to wait until you're better!" She just says, "Oh, my gosh, and I wanted to give him something special!" And get out of there.

Maxine goes to Panthro, he hugs her, "I feared for you, my Maxine!" She gives him a kiss, "I'm here." He caresses his long hair, "I'm very proud of you, you saved the enemy with the cost of your life!" It just says, "I would do it again, Panthro." Then it gets a glow in the eyes, "you followed my directions in the construction of the Jeep, it had a good performance!" Panthro is full of pride and hears it, "although Tygra has advised me not to have sex... I want to give you a special night! " He grabs her in bridal style, "I'm looking forward to this special night!" And take her to their room.

When the Thunderkittens see the couple, they just say to each other, "There goes the story of Maxine, right now they'll be busy!"

Lion-O just tells Tygra, "well... Your advice has fallen on deft ears! " Tygra laughs, "I know Lion-O those two have quite an appetite!" And they go back to their chores.

What about Mumm-Ra? He's resting, he wants to be in shape to teach the Lunatacks a great lesson, especially Alluro and Chilla for fooling him like that, Maxine gave him that opportunity.

End...?

* * *

_Mumm-Ra saved by a mere mortal? Nice!_

_When I said Mumm-Ra basic form I am referring to his mummy form._

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
